Höllische Geschäfte
by Velence
Summary: Bobby/Crowley Bobby steht kurz davor, die Welt für immer zu verlassen, da taucht Crowley auf und versucht ihn mit einem Angebot zu locken... Spoiler: 7.10 Death's Door


**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: **Höllische Geschäfte  
**Inhalt: **Bobby steht kurz davor, die Welt für immer zu verlassen, da taucht Crowley auf und versucht ihn mit einem Angebot zu locken...  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 16 Jahren

**Spoiler:** 7.10 Death's Door  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Bobby Singer/Crowley

**Höllische Geschäfte**

„Hallo mein Lieber!"

Bobby drehte sich um. „Selbst im Tod klebst du an meinem Hintern."

„Ist das nicht der beste Platz?", fragte Crowley nonchalant und zog bedeutungsvoll seine Augenbrauen hoch. Wie gewöhnlich trug der Dämon schwarz, seinen Filzmantel wie im tiefsten Winter bis zum Hals zugeknüpft.

Bobby schnaubte. „Bist du gekommen, um mich abzuholen?"

„Du meinst wegen deines Dads? Wo denkst du hin? Du gehörst eindeutig in die Winchester-Meister-Proper-Liga, aber natürlich würde ich mich freuen, dich öfter zu sehen..."

„Was willst du, Crowley? In der erste Reihe sitzen, wenn ich abdanke?", knurrte Bobby. Wenn man den Sensenmann wirklich brauchte, war der natürlich nicht zur Stelle.

Crowley zuckte mit den Schultern und machte ein paar Schritte durch das Kirchenschiff, in dem Bobby eben noch die jüngere Version von sich selbst hatte laufen sehen. Im Hintergrund probte der Chor himmlische Lieder, die den Dämon nicht im Geringsten tangierten. „Ich kenne einige Sensenmänner und -frauen. Ich könnte etwas für dich tun." Crowley blieb stehen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Hast du zu viel Schwefelgas eingeatmet?", empörte sich Bobby. „Ich gebe meine Seele bestimmt kein zweites Mal in deine schmutzigen Hände."

Der Dämon lächelte vergnügt. Er zückte sein Smartphone und schaute verträumt darauf. „Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat."

Bobby entriss ihm das Teil und knallte es auf den Steinboden, wo es zerschellte.

„Du weißt, das hier existiert nur in deinem Kopf, da draußen habe ich unser Bild auf dem Handy, dem Tablet-PC, als Bildschirmschoner auf meinem PC und...", Crowley zog mit seinen Fingern einen Rahmen auf, „...als Gemälde über meinem Kamin."

„Spar dir deine Fantasien für einsame Nächte", knurrte Bobby dunkel und wandte sich mit verschränkten Armen ab.

„Ach, komm schon, Bobby. Du hasst mich nicht." Crowley hielt ihm versöhnlich die offenen Hände entgegen. „Du hasst nur die Gefühle, die ich in dir auslöse."

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe oder ich stopfe sie dir! Wir flirten nicht. Wir haben noch nie geflirtet", regte sich Bobby auf.

„Gentlemen, darf ich fragen, was diese Unterredung soll?", unterbrach der Anzug tragende Sensenmann. Trotz seiner Verärgerung wahrte er seine stoische Miene.

Crowley öffnete die zwei oberen Knöpfe, ignorierte den Sensenmann und spazierte gelassen in Bobbys Kopf-Kirche herum. „Du willst nicht sterben, Bobby. Und du musst auch nicht sterben."

„Was springt für dich dabei heraus? Ich wiederhole: Meine Seele steht nicht zum Verkauf!" Bobby schürzte süffisant seine Lippen. Das übliche Kreuzungsgeschäft, 10 weitere Jahre, war im Angesicht des Todes äußerst verlockend. Er musste sich zwingen, an die Ewigkeit in der Hölle zu denken.

Der Dämon trat ganz nah an Bobby heran, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm sein Angebot ins Ohr.

„Hölle, nein!"

„Oral? Du musst mich eh küssen, um den Deal zu besiegeln", meinte der Dämon. „Und wenn du schon dabei bist..."

Bobby machte den Mund auf und sah ihn ungläubig an. Er wandte sich an seinen Sensenmann. „Können wir das jetzt auf der Stelle beenden?"

„Striptease?"

„Beiß mich!", zischte Bobby.

„Wenn das dein Ding ist...", erwiderte Crowley federleicht.

„Eine Nacht im Stripclub und jeden großartigen Tropfen Alkohol, den ich besitze", offerierte Bobby als Gegenangebot.

„Es wird Zeit", leierte der Sensenmann herunter.

„Plus einen Striptease von dir", beharrte Crowley.

Bobby polterte los: „Ich bin keine 19 mehr und selbst dann nicht!"

„Der Tod wartet nicht ewig", warf der Sensenmann dazwischen.

„Halt die Schnauze", zischten Bobby und Crowley unisono. Sie blickten einander an.

„Okay", erklärte Crowley.

„Okay?"

„Yeah, Bärchen." Anzüglich grinsend trat Crowley näher und strich mit einer Hand Bobbys Weste glatt. „Und nun sollten wir unser Geschäft besiegeln."

Benommen wachte Bobby im Krankenhausbett auf. Er brauchte einige Momente, um sich orientieren. Sam und Dean standen hintereinander aufgereiht an seinem Bett und hielten den Atem an.

„Hey Bobby", sagte Sam als erster. Sein warmes Lächeln erinnerte kein Stück mehr an den seelenlosen Sam, der versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen.

Dean tätschelte erleichtert Bobbys Bein. „Gut, dich zu sehen."

Bobby fummelte die Atemmaske von seinem Gesicht. „Ihr Idioten", grummelte er geschwächt und auf dem Gesicht der Winchester erschien ein breites Grinsen.

„Ah, er ist wach!" Crowley schlenderte langsam an die andere Seite des Krankenhausbettes.

Bobby fixierte ihn so grimmig, wie er in seinem Zustand fähig war. „Crowley."

„Verschwinde, Dämon!", fauchte Dean zornig.

„Was glaubt ihr, warum Bobby plötzlich wieder aufgewacht ist, obwohl bereits der Sensenmann bei ihm angeklopft hat?" Crowley baute sich siegreich auf.

„Du hast einen Deal gemacht?", fragte Sam entsetzt.

„Du hast ihn geküsst?", fügte Dean hinzu. „Wieder?"

„Das müsst ihr gerade sagen." Bobby rutschte in seinem Bett herum, aber er war zu fertig, um sich aufzusetzen.

„Verschwindet, Jungs, ich muss etwas mit Bobby besprechen." Als sie sich nicht bewegen, drohte Crowley mit seinem Höllenhund. Nach einem Nicken von Bobby zogen sie sich schließlich auf den Flur zurück. Mit einem Blick ließ der Dämon die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlagen.

Bobby seufze. Er ließ seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen ins Kissen sinken. „Du lässt mir auch keine Sekunde zu viel Zeit..."

Crowley grinste amüsiert. „Wusstest du, dass Deals in jemandes Kopf nicht zählen? Genaugenommen haben wir also keinen abgeschlossen."

Bobbys Augen flogen auf. „Bring mich um!"

„Mein Handy ist unberührt." Crowley holte es aus der Manteltasche und schwenkte damit bedeutungsvoll durch die Luft. „Wir müssen uns wohl oder übel noch mal küssen."

Bobby legte eine Hand über die Augen. Seine Finger spürten den Verband an seinem Kopf.

Crowley spazierte ein paar Schritte durch den Raum. „Technisch gesehen haben wir nie einen Deal gemacht. Zu einem Kreuzungsgeschäft gehört schon mehr als ein banaler Kuss. Wir waren nicht einmal an einer blöden Kreuzung. Ich brauchte lediglich eine Seele, der weder in der Hölle noch im Himmel war, um den Tod zu lokalisieren. Es war bloß ein Zaubertrick."

Bobby blinzelte verständnislos ihn an. „Warum haben wir uns dann geküsst?"

„_Wir uns_!", frohlockte Crowley.

Bobby knurrte.

„Weil ich es wollte." Der Dämon zuckte mit den Schultern, machte ein paar mehr Schritte und wandte ihm damit den Rücken zu.

„Meine Beine?"

„Ziemlich nett von mir, oder?"

„Mein Leben?"

„Der Stripclub und der Alkohol stehen immer noch!"

„Du behauptest, du hättest mir nie meine Seele genommen, weder damals noch jetzt?", fragte Bobby ungläubig. „Das kannst du vielleicht deiner Mutter verklickern."

„Frag einen deiner Engelfreunde."

„Dämonen lügen."

Crowley drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Bobby. „Dito." Er legte seine Hände auf das Gitter des Krankenhausbettes und umkrallte es. „Selbst wenn ich lügen sollte und ich vorübergehend deine Seele hatte oder jetzt auch habe, hat keiner von uns ein Wort über den Rollstuhl verloren. Jedenfalls... ich sehe dich im Stripclub." Der Dämon ging zur Tür.

Bobby sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. „Wenn das wahr ist...", rief er laut und fügte leise, nachdem Crowley auf den Flur getreten war, hinzu. „Wenn das wahr ist, könnte ich dich küssen."

~ Ende


End file.
